


Doubts And A Promise

by YumenHaze



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumenHaze/pseuds/YumenHaze
Summary: "Its been days, you didn't have to scare all of us like that!" Your voice was hurt, however relief was hidden in your words. Tenma's gaze fell to his feet, unable to look at the person in front of him. He knew his actions were selfish but he had no intentions of hurting you."Can't you at least say something!?"A short Tenma/Reader angst scenario where he disappears to collect his thoughts.
Relationships: Sumeragi Tenma/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Doubts And A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short and sweet if Tenma's doubts got to him and he ran away to recollect his thoughts and worried Izumi (well, the reader). I care about him a lot okay-  
> This is my first time writing for A3 let alone Tenma, so please bear with me. Thank you, enjoy!!

"Its been days, you didn't have to scare all of us like that!" Your voice was hurt, however relief was hidden in your words. Tenma's gaze fell to his feet, unable to look at the person in front of him. He knew his actions were selfish but he had no intentions of hurting you.

"Can't you at least say something!?" Your mind clouded with anger despite your initial relief, "I understand you were frustrated but you didn't need to shut me out like that! You didn't have to disappear without letting any of us know! Do you have any idea how worried I was!?" Anger soon fading to sadness, your feelings spilled from your mind into tears, warm as they fell down your cheeks. "I waited for you and you didn't come back... I thought you wanted to walk away from all of this... I thought you left me behind-"

"I would never do that!" Tenma finally retorted back to your words, stepping forward. His sudden rise in volume startling you. "I didn't want to let you down..." His tone fell quiet, "I didn't want to embarrass myself like before! I didn't want to embarrass you... You told me all I can do is my best but... That's not good enough!"

"That's not true!" You found your voice again, you couldn't believe what you were hearing. "I've seen your best, I've seen you work so hard towards this! You've helped everyone allong the way and you always try to do everything to perfection! It is always good enough! And you can't leave everything behind because you think otherwise... The show must go on." 

Your words struck a chord in Tenma's heart, he knew he couldn't abandon his hopes again, but he had made the same mistake twice. He wanted to believe your words but doubt tainted his thoughts. Hands balled tensely into fists and eyes tightly shut, all Tenma could do was think.

"Your right..." His gaze still fell anywhere but on you. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he had hurt or disappointed you, and that hurt most of all. "I'm... Sorry..." The second the actor apologised, he felt your arms around him tightly, our face buried against his chest. He knew he had really worried you at this point, his hands trembling at the thought of how much trouble he had caused you. He didn't intend for any of this to happen. He clutches you tightly in his arms. "I never meant to worry you..." 

"Of course I worried about you!" Your muffled voice trembled with every word, but you felt nothing but relief. "I care about you so much, Tenma, I'd never want you to feel like this alone." 

This only made Tenma's arms tighten around you even more. You sensed how upset he was from his reaction, looking up to him to see him avoiding your gaze. But you could tell exactly how he felt from his expression. 

"It's okay... I forgive you..." 

Tenma had never truly felt cared for. Of course, his fans cared about him and and his staff, but it wasn't remotely similar to how he felt in that moment. Bringing your hand to his cheek, you cupped his face, kissing him softly. He was slightly started by your sudden motion, but relaxed as he felt your lips softly against him. 

"Thank you..." He buried his face against your shoulder, clinging to you He was finally feeling as though his doubts were beginning to dispell from his mind, and the next time he stepped on stage, he wanted to show the world his very best.

"I promise I won't let you down this time. Never again, I promise." 


End file.
